Highway Unicorn
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: Sequel to 'Bloody Mary': After becoming the newest addition to the Loonatics, Sorei gets a taste of regular life being a part of the Acmeheroes. Contains TechxRev, musical numbers, OC's and a whole lot of references.
1. You in?

**Why hello :) This is my second LU fanfiction. It is kind of a sequel to 'Bloody Mary', but I consider it more of a filler between the story, and another upcoming LU fanfic. As this story simply shows the development of relations between the OC I created, and the team, the chapters will be significantly shorter. **

**With that, enjoy the story.**

**WARNING: Contains huge amounts of referencing, some yaoi, music references and some OC's.**

_When I look back on my life, it's not that I don't want to see things exactly as they happened.__  
__It's just that I prefer to remember them in an artistic way.__  
__And truthfully, the lie of it all is much more honest, because I invented it.__  
__Clinical psychology tells us arguably that trauma is the ultimate killer.__  
__Memories are not recycled like atoms and particles in quantum physics.__  
__They can be lost forever.__  
__It's sort of like my past is an unfinished painting; and as the artist of that painting, I must fill in all the ugly holes and make it beautiful again.__  
__It's not that I've been dishonest; it's just that I loathe reality.__  
__For example, the coyote, and roadrunner charged with looking after me, the lab coats they're wearing, are custom Calvin Klein__  
__And I too am wearing the same Calvin Klein.__  
__And their shoes: custom Giuseppe Xnote__  
__With my telekinetic powers, I tipped their gauze caps to the side like persian berets.__  
__Because I think it's romantic, and I also believe that mint will be very big in fashion next spring.__  
__Check out this roadrunner on the right, he's got a great ass.__  
__Aaaaaand…Bam.__  
__The truth is, back then at their base, they only wore those funny hats and coats to keep the blood out of their fur.__  
__And the tasmanian on the left, an hour ago, he ordered a pizza and a knife to cut it with._

_He only got the pizza._

_I wish they'd only given me the pizza._

-O-

"Well, he seems like he's preparing to wake up."

"How-do-you-know?"

"Well the caps didn't just place themselves fashionably on our heads by themselves did they? Plus, I did say he would regain his powers before is conciseness."

"True-true-well-lets-just-hope-he-awakes-without-too-much-shock."

"I doubt it, his mind reading ability should give him an insight to his surroundings anyway, so he should be relatively unfazed when he wakes up."

"Well…"

The white haired boy's eyes started to flicker open, and his head swayed slightly on the pillow.

"Nnnngghh…" He groaned groggily.

"Oh! He's waking up, better contact the guys, and tell them he's awake." This way followed by some tapping. "Could you guys report to the medical room, ASAP."

The boy heard some quite talk between the coyote, and roadrunner. He then heard some erotic growls and wet moans. Then some giggles. Then the sound of some doors opening reached his ears, as his vision became more focused. After a couple of seconds, his vision became whole again, and he could see the group surrounding him clearly.

He saw the Loonatics, and Zadavia looking at him, crowding on the sides of the bed. The first thing that happened was the huge hug Zadavia gave him. She held him close, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said quietly. The boy responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but it's high time you tell us what's going on Zadavia. You did say you would tell us when he woke up." Ace said, as Zadavia let go of the boy. She pivoted to look at him.

"Yes Ace, it's time to tell you. This boy, Spectre, is…my son, Sorei." They Loonatics looked at her, their mouths wide open.

"Yes, it's true. Zadavia is my mother." Sorei said looking down.

"That's crazy, I mean, that he's your son and all. But the biggest question is, why with the meeting and the crazy nightmares and stuff?" Tech asked, looking Sorei.

"When the meteor hit Acmetropolis, the effect it caused also affected me. But something strange happened. Not just the powers I mean. When I developed the powers, some of my memory was wiped, fragments that played a big part in my life. I knew they were gone, because there was some memories that were weeks apart. The time between memories to too big, and I knew something was missing. It was serious, and at the time, I was scared to tell mum. Though eventually, I did gain the confidence to tell her, through the formation of Loonatics. But she never listened. She got too consumed in her work. So eventually, I began to resent her, for not making the effort to pay me any attention. So I formulated a plan to get your attention. A threat to the world you couldn't ignore." Sorei finished, turning to Zadavia. She was totally shocked. She looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry…."She said, looking down, guilty. Sorei put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's okay, my powers manifested themselves into a conscience, and they talked me into it. My powers are stranger than yours in that respect." He said, looking at the rest of them.

It was a couple of seconds before anyone said anything. Sorei broke the silence.

"There's no point moping about, I should probably get dressed." He said, as he attempted to get out of bed. He hissed in pain. He remembered that his abdomen was burnt, and bandaged by the coyote.

"Careful! You'll hurt yourself like that. Take it easy!" Tech said sternly, putting his hand on the boys shoulder. Sorei tried again, but slower, and got to his feet. He felt exposed, wearing only a robe to cover him.

"So… do you guys have any clothes?" Sorei said.

"Yeah, sure, take these." Lexi said, walking over to him, and passing him a bag, with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Sorei said, walking off.

-O-

_Back then, after taking that bag, I thought it would be a regular get up of shirt, trousers and shoes. When I went to grab the bag, I got a flash of the clothes. It looked like a black and blue mix of clothing. I took out the shirt, and saw is was an all-black suit, with a royal blue triangle placed on the chest. I knew what it was. It was a Loonatics uniform, in my own colour. I smiled, and started to put it on._

-O-

The team were waiting in the main room, talking mindless chatter, in wait for Sorei to come out from the bathroom. They heard footsteps and turned to look at him.

He looked strange. His skin was still the same pale colour, but the hair was drastically changed. Instead of white, it had turned totally black. The blue hair dye on the ends had also seemed to have become luminescent, yet a darker shade, than the original blue. The suit fitted him well, and he seemed happy with the result of what had been offered to him.

Ace smiled "So… you in?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"…Yes"


	2. Soul Calibur

_After becoming a member of the Loonatics, it had finally dawned on me that I would be using my powers to protect those in need. It was an interesting thought, and though I knew the danger that it put me in, I was looking forward to using my powers to actually oppose dangers to Acmetropolis._

_I couldn't have joined at a better time in actuality. When I joined, Rev was going through the process, of moving his positions into Techs room, which they would both share. This left me some personal quarters in the tower. _

_It needed some work done to it, new walls, furniture and lighting, but the work was simple, with the help of the team. The room was completely finished in a matter of days. Since the size of the room was quite large for one person, we surprized ourselves with how easy it was._

_The weeks following were quiet, no signs of major danger. A robbery here and there; but nothing that we couldn't handle. So I decided to kick back a while, and relax. It also gave me some time to get to know the team better._

-O-

Sorei walked through the doors to the main room. The tower was silent, save the noise coming from the TV screen, which Duck was using to play a video game.

"Hey Duck, what you doin?" Sorei asked, walking over next to Duck.

"Well I was playing this game, and you were walking in when I removed it from the console, to play another game." Duck said, drawing his attention from a stack of game discs, which he was shuffling through.

"What game you gonna play then?" Sorei asked, now more interested.

"I don't know, I feel in the mood to play Soul Calibur 2…." Duck was cut off.

"Soul Calibur 2?! I love that game! More than the more recent Soul Calibur games!" Sorei started bobbing up and down in his seat. An idea came to mind. "Hey, wanna play some versus?"

"Sure! I can't wait to get that opportunity to show you that master skills, of Danger Duck! What type of match do you want?"

"Let's make this interesting. Team match, nine per team."

Ducks face looked in shock. A nine versus nine match would take a while, and would be a very difficult fight. But he had to accept, to keep his honour as the 'best' player. "Very well, let's do this, nine on nine."

"Good." Sorei responded with a smirk on his face.

The game was a lot faster than Duck thought. Sorei had chosen a team, compiled of the characters: Ivy, Voldo, Assassin, Lizard Man, Raphael, Xuanghua, Taki, Charade and Yoshimitsu.

Duck had chosen: Mitsurugi, Nightmare, Astaroth, Maxi, Cervantes, Seung Mina, Berserker, another Liard Man (Both teams being allowed to have the same character) and Kilik.

Duck was crushed, as he watched Assassin take Kilik, lay him on his back, over his knee, and bring his sword right through Kilik's heart, K.O-ing him. Sorei had decimated Duck's team. It only took Sorei's favourite character, Ivy, to destroy FIVE members of his team, and watch Voldo destroy another person. The only reason Voldo was killed was by a lucky ring out, as he was kicked over the edge of the arena. But Sorei easily utilised assassin, and took down the rest of his team, almost perfectly.

Duck was mortified.

"Well sorry Duck, but I guess you'll have to try harder next time." Sorei said, getting up, patting him on the shoulder, and walking out of the room.

**Yeah, I love Soul Calibur 2, more than the others. If you don't know what it is, it's a great game. You should really look into it.**


	3. Alejandro

_I suppose back when I was powerless, gaming was my only prowess. Then again, probably the only productive thing that got me out of the house that I was actually good at was… dancing. _

_I always seemed to be praised for the way I 'draw people toward me whilst dancing' and how' it's hard to concentrate on other dancers'. My reasoning to this day is still that fact I was a boy. In every single place I attended to dance, I was the only boy._

_I never minded, and I found that connecting with girls actually grew easier through the social interaction. But to be honest, when it comes to girls, I only ever go as far as making friends. Girls don't interest me in 'that' way._

-O-

The sound of heavy bass reverberated through the tower, in the early morning. Lexi was up for her morning exercise regime. This was practically all dances, to song which she had stored on her mp3. She liked to play her music particularly loud, which seemed ironic considering a bunny with suck large ears and sensitive hearing, would love her music so loud.

She was on her first track, warming up when she only barely heard the doors to her "studio" (which was actually a holograph room, which could be changed to any saved location that Tech had installed into the training area), she turned to see who had entered, only to see Sorei standing at the entrance. She walked over to her speakers and turned her music down.

"Hey Sorei, what's up?" She said sounding preppy.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a favour." He responded, looking down a bit.

"What kind of favour?"

"Well… Do you mind if I… join you, in your dance this morning?"

Lexi looked at him, looking a little shocked. She knew how adept he was at gaming, and was surprised someone so good with a controller, would have a taste for dance, let alone physical activity.

"Uh… yeah, of course, but you should probably change into something more loose."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He left, only to enter a couple of minutes later, wearing some track suit bottoms, and a t-shirt.

"Right, I have thousands of songs, so if you want to dance to anything, just let me know."

"We'll wait and see what comes one."

Lexi walked over to the speakers, pressed shuffle and play. She ran back to the centre of the room, faced the mirror, and looked at Sorei, as they waited for the music to start.

_I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore… Alejandro…_

The music began. It played with a very heavy beat to it, with the background sound of a violin solo.

They started to move, creating dynamic shapes, and actions, in time with the music.

Lexi was impressed. Being a former cheer leader try-out, she'd only ever seen girls dance seriously, so seeing Sorei move in such an artistic way was unusual. But what was more unusual was how good he was. His movements were fantastic, and his rhythm and posture was graceful yet tactful.

Lexi may have even gone so far to say he was _better_ than her. It continued like this for another hour. Slow, quick, light or heavy, whatever music played, Sorei adapted to each. Who would have thought a guy could be so good at dancing?


	4. Heavy Metal Lover

_When I joined the Loonatics, I was fully aware my profile would become more visible in a regular crowd. It would make me stand out. I had seen what had happened to the rest of my team, after they had taken the role of the "Acmeheroes", and I could foresee my fame looming over me, just waiting to sweep me away. _

_But I guessed I would have to deal with it, and so I do. But that doesn't mean I enjoy the attention._

-O-

Ace and Sorei sat at the main room table. Ace was sat back in his chair, reading an article of their recent exploits, while Sorei had panned out an entire collection of Loonatics memorabilia in front of him. More specifically his sort of memorabilia. Posters, cards, plushies, clothing, figures, models, and other such things.

Recently, the company responsible of the Loonatics "brand", had started publishing merchandise, based on the new addition. Sorei had been called personally by their leading director, for a photo shoot. He attended, knowing they would use some content, but they used more than he had wanted.

Posters of himself, and the team were there as well, which were pictures taken during their mission had been used, and sold. Collectors were up in arms about the new stuff being sold. The toys, figures and such were off, or so it felt to Sorei. He felt the proportions were too sharp, like his nose and chin.

The company had even made a new fragrance under his signature. Apparently, each member had colognes or fragrances, which was apparently derived by their personalities. His fragrance was labelled _'Heavy Metal Lover'_, which seemed ironic considering he was probably considered androgynous by most, and timid. Also that he hated metal. It smelled like whisky, with a tinge of lavender, and he didn't know what to think of it.

Sorei slammed a doll he was holding on the table, and Ace looked up.

"It's all cheap marketing tactics, taking advantage of people and their regular lives!" Sorei said frustrated.

"You know with this sort of stuff, we're making money?" Ace responded. It was true, the profits were split 50-50, between individual members based on the products sold, and the company.

"I know, but I'm fifteen! I don't want this sort of attention at the moment! For all I know, there's teenage girls, and over aged men pleasuring themselves at the sight of my own portrait!" The thought sent shivers down his spine.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just do what I do, and put the thoughts in the back of your mind for now. Trust me; it's really not as bad as you make it out to be." Ace sat back in his chair, getting more relaxed.

"I'll try, I suppose. Thanks."


	5. Adonis

_My God, I love food. It used to be that I hated it, and putting on weight. That's until I realised I had the metabolism of Adonis. I could, and still pack as much food as I wanted through my mouth, and only put on a miniscule amount of weight, which is almost always immediately lost._

_The amount of times women have told me how much they hate me for not putting on weight. It makes me laugh at the thought of it. _

-O-

Slam and Sorei slouched out on the couch. It was late at night and the rest of the team had gone to bed. The two of them had stayed up late though, to watch a movie that was broadcasting. They had eaten out some pizza that night, and there was some left.

Sorei leaned for the remaining pizza slice, almost subconsciously, not taking his eyes off of the screen. He felt a furry group of fingers, trying to entwine the slice, so he looked down to see a furry purple hand, grasping one half of the slice, while he had the other. Almost instinctively, Slam and Sorei looked each other in the eye.

_Game on._

They both started to pull, and kick, and shout. Sorei was sat on Slam at one point, trying to pry the slice away from Slam.

The result in the end, was Slam, sat on Sorei, who was lead on his stomach, while on the couch, eating the slice. He felt triumphant.


	6. Ride, Ride Pony

**Warning: This chapter contains large amount of yaoi, TechxRev romance, and homosexual content in general, a huge amount more than previous chapters.**

_Pride. When it comes to the subject of self-expression based on whom you love no matter what gender, Tech and I share very similar opinions. In the past, people have made remarks based on my appearance, and how it is the stereotype for gay men: Flamboyant, androgynous and girly. People say I exploit my homosexuality; but my response is always:_

"_I'm not exploiting my homosexuality; I am expressing my individuality… Bitch!"_

_But I'm digressing. When it comes to pride, Tech and I share the same thoughts on it. We both think bringing up the subject draws more attention to it, which makes people think about it, and then, for some, to go on and think of it negatively, therefore creating a hatred within them._

_Don't get me wrong, pride is good, but think about it like this. Sexuality, religion and opinions are like having a penis. It's okay to have one, it's okay to be proud of it, but please, don't whip it out in public, and try to shove it down children's throats. I prefer to leave my sexual preference to myself, and only express it when needed. Tech thinks likewise._

_Rev on the other hand, is totally different. Since his sexual desire for Tech awoke, it's like something in his mind clicked. He became incredibly more confident, and became more expressive in his sexuality. He shows great pride for whom he is, and I respect that. _

_Despite how outward he became though, his and Tech's love life were, and are still relatively unknown by the general public. This is on Tech's wishes to keep it on the down low, and Rev's agreement. The team get enough controversy, and media coverage as it is. We don't need homophobic groups complaining that gay heroes are "polluting the minds of their children"._

_But sometimes, you just need to spread your wings._

The group were on their way to the mall. They all had items they needed to return, buy, trade in, and various other things. Duck had a bag of old, tarnished and dust coated video-games. Lexi had with her some old clothes. Tech and Rev with some odd mechanical parts. Sorei with some clothes of his own and Ace and Slam with some other miscellaneous stuff.

They were walking along, when they heard what sounded like music, coming from around the corner. They were heading that way, so they thought they would investigate. Duck was the first round the corner.

He stopped as he turned the corner, taking in the extravagant sight of rainbow flags flying, and guys kissing. The rest followed behind, to see why he had stopped, only to see the sight of the carnival-like atmosphere.

"What is this?" Ace asked, shocked slightly.

Sorei let a large smile cross his face "It's a gay-pride festival!"

They all looked at him, with faces that asked as to why he knew that? All except Rev, who was smiling like an idiot. He had a bag in one hand, and Tech hand in the other. He was compelled to drag Tech into the crowd, in front of what appeared to be a mobile stage and so he did.

"What! Hey!" Tech blurted out, as his avian lover dragged him by his hand into the crowd, as he almost dropped his bag.

"Sorry-guys-gotta-go-no-time-to-waste-I-love-pride-and-the-community-and-the-food-and-the-concerts-and-everything!" Babbled Rev, as he ran into the crowd, leaving the group standing there, speechless.

They all looked at each other.

"Hey guys… Where's Sorei?"

-O-

Rev and Tech finally heaved their way to the front of the stage. The musical beat was pulsating through the district. They stood, Tech with an arm around Rev, holding him close. Rev meanwhile was whistling to the act on stage, as their song came to a close.

"I-wonder-if-any-bands-or-artists-we-know-will-perform." Rev said, and as if on cue, the next song started.

_We can be strong out on this lonely run on the road to love__  
__We can be strong follow that unicorn on the road to love_

_Run run with her t-,_

Someone started ascending from the ground.

_Run run with her t-,_

They had long hair, cascading to the ground.

_Run run with her t-,_

They lifted higher up, their shape beginning to form.

_Run run with her t-,_

Their voice was strangely familiar to the anthro's.

_Run run with her t-,_

Rev then caught onto the singer.

_Run run with her t-,_

Then Tech.

_Run run with her t-,__Run run with her top down, baby, she flies._

At that moment, an explosion of sound came from the speakers, as the lights fired up, revealing Sorei on the stage, wearing a his usual blue, and whitish get-up.

_Run run with the fury of a saint in her eyes.__  
__Run run ha cha cha cha baby she goes__  
__With blonde hair and a gun smokin under her toes__Hoah-oo-whoah-oo-woah__  
__Hoah-oo-whoah-oo-whoah__  
__Ohh oh oh__  
__Ride, ride, pony ride ride_

Tech and Rev turned to kiss in the excitement of the moment, and when they looked back, they saw… A unicorn? It was a white horse, with a metal looking harness, and on the head, between its eyes, was a horn. Were they seriously seeing this, or was Sorei projecting this into people's minds, using his mind manipulation powers?

_Hoah-oo-whoah-oo-woah__  
__Hoah-oo-whoah-oo-whoah__  
__Ohh oh oh__  
__Ride ride pony tonight_

Sorei flew onto the unicorns back.

_We can be strong out on this lonely run on the road to love_

_We can be strong follow that unicorn on the road to love__  
__I'm on the road__  
__I'm on the road to love__  
__I'm on the road__  
__I'm on the road to love__  
_

Sorei got off the unicorn, and as his feet hit the floor, the unicorn disintegrated to a white dust cloud.

_She's just an American riding dream__  
__And she's got a rainbow syrup in her heart that she bleeds__  
__She don't care if your papers or love is a law__  
__She's a free soul burning roads with a flag in her bra_

Sorei was dancing and singing his heart out and the whole crowd were bouncing in time to the beat of the song projected along with his voice._  
_

_We can be strong out on this lonely run on the road to love_

_We can be strong follow that unicorn on the road to love__  
__I'm on the road__  
__I'm on the road to love__  
__I'm on the road__  
__I'm on the road to love_

Sorei ran over to an unoccupied organ that was moving toward the centre of the stage.

_Get your hot rods ready to rumble__  
__Cause we're gonna fall in love tonight__  
__Get your hot rods ready to rumble__  
__Cause we're gonna drink until we die._

By this time, he was playing an intricate organ solo, with background noise from his fellow performers. The music got louder and louder, until the music made a huge climax, and ended. The crowd roared so loud, Tech and Rev became temporarily deaf, until the noise died down.

"Have fun, my friends, see ya round!" Sorei shouted down the mic, the crowd gave one last roar as he ran off stage.

-O-

Tech and Rev we walking in the parade eating cotton candy, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Rev was giggling to a remark Tech had made, until they both saw Sorei run up to them.

"Hey guys! How was the performance?" Sorei asked, intrigued.

"Can I just ask, did I really just see you ride a unicorn, and play an organ?" Tech questioned nervously.

"Nope, all just projections into the minds of the crowd members, like back at the club where I had all of those girls on stage with me, all illusions. I can't even ride horses, or play organs!" Sorei said, with a laugh.

"Then-it-was-spectacular-and-the-song-and-everything-you-really-outdid-yourself-this-time-Sorei!" Rev went on.

They shared a good laugh, before heading home, still holding what they had meant to trade in at the mall.

"By-the-way-Sorei-what-was-the-song-you-were-singing?" Rev questioned.

"…Highway Unicorn, Rev." Sorei smiled.


	7. Lonely

_I know what it feels like to be lonely. When I was little, I had trouble making friends. People used to pick on me, because of my sensitive spirit. But into my later years, of going into my teens, my confidence shot through the roof. I made a huge network of friends, and I finally realised that there was people that liked me._

_But no matter what age, being excluded and lonely should never be accepted._

_Ever._

_-_O-

Rev was upset. He was by himself, in the main room, playing some table tennis, by himself.

His super-speed allowed him to get from one side of the table before the ball even got to the other side. So he would spend his time playing against himself. But he felt lonesome. Ace and Lexi had gone to town, Slam and Duck went to get some pizza. Tech was cooped up in his lab, making something of "the greatest importance" and only God knew where Sorei was.

Rev stopped and sighed, but as if on cue, Sorei walked into the main room. He saw Rev and walked over.

"Hey Rev, how's it goin'?" He asked, seeing Rev's sadness.

"Nothing-much-just-feeling-bored-ya-know-since-erveryone-has-gone-out-somewhere-without-me-and-I'm-cooped-up-in-here." Rev sighed.

Sorei looked at him intently, before asking "How about I play table tennis with you?"

Rev looked up at him "Really?"

"Really, but bear in mind, I'm not very good."

Rev got up and ran over to the table, Sorei walking behind, relaxed, unlike the avian.

"Right-you-ready?" Rev asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sorei responded.

"Okay-let's-go!" Rev commenced the game, and they played a friendly match of table tennis.


	8. Boy Grabbing Whore

_Marriage, for me, is relatively important to my future. I don't believe in all the 'no sex before marriage' stuff, I have no problem with it. But marriage for me is not just about bonding myself with my true love; it's also the proof of acceptance. People of the same gender are bound to civil partnerships, which are less than marriage. _

_When I am allowed to get married in a church, or let alone married to a guy I want to be with, it will be a sign that world has progressed, and learned to accept, not only same-sex relationships, but other opinions, beliefs and love in general._

_That is what I believe. _

-O-

The team had just arrived back from a minor mission. Nothing big, just a robbery. It was a band of simpletons, trying to grab the cash and make a break for it. The team arrived, and kicked butt.

Something had gone wrong slightly, and Sorei got a long cut down the side of his arm, after one of the robbers attacked him with a knife. He easily repelled the robber after the injury. They got the bad guys, and made it home.

Though; Tech needed to check Sorei after they arrived back. The gash on his arm looked bad, but not major. It looked like it needed a check over.

Sorei was waiting outside of the towers medical quarters, with a makeshift bandage made out of a towel to cover his wound. He walked around outside, waiting for Tech to call him. He had been waiting to go in for a good five minutes, and he was just about ready to leave, when he heard the door open.

"Sorei? Wanna get in here?" Tech asked, eyeing the boy.

"Yes, please." He said, as he made his way to the door and walked past Tech, who was stood by the door. He walked over to the examination table, and sat.

"Wanna take that off Sorei?"

"Sure." He slowly removed the towel, to show a large cut up his arm.

"Okay…" Tech started to look at his arm, holing it in place.

The both of them were silent for a second, until Tech spoke.

"I need to talk to you… about Rev."

"What about him?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen the signs. The way you addressed that rose to him, and saved his life. It's clear you like Rev. Well let me just spell it out for you here, he's my mate, and I will not let you take him from me!" Tech was right in Sorei's face, gripping his arm, hard.

Sorei chuckled "Okay, I admit, Rev is cute, funny and intellectual. I would love for him and me to become an item. But let me just spell it out for YOU, Tech E Coyote! That doesn't make me some sort of boy grabbing whore! I think your relationship with Rev, is beautiful. You two are perfect for each other! The fact you both put aside your differences which define your primal lust for you to kill him and for him to run, is amazing. I would never get in the way of your love, nor have I ever had the intention to do so! So grow up!" Sorei was stood by now, his heart racing from the adrenaline. His wound, which had coagulated, was now beginning to weep as his heart rate became more rapid.

Tech took a step back, and looked down at the floor with a sigh "I'm sorry. For saying that to you."

Sorei calmed slightly and composed himself "I understand. I would get annoyed too, if I were you. The fact you look out for Rev and remain loyal to him and your commitment is wonderful. You really are right for him. But I think you're forgetting a major flaw with me having a relationship with him. I'm underage, and Rev would be jailed for paedophilia." Sorei said laughing "But let me just say, if you really think that you want to remain with Rev for the rest of your life, then why don't you ask him to…marry you?"

Tech was caught completely off guard by the question. Marry Rev? Isn't it too early? He wanted too so badly, but wasn't it too early?

"I'll let you think on it. Now come on, my arms bleeding over here, you gonna help me or not?" Sorei laughed. Tech looked up at him and smiled, nodding his head in agreement. He got to work.

**Fin**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a sequel, which I'm looking forward to writing. Remember, if you liked the story; R&R.**

**Chao **


End file.
